encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Young Thug
Jeffrey Lamar Williams1 (born August 9, 1991), better known by his stage name Young Thug, is an American rapper from Atlanta, Georgia. He became known for his commercial debut single "Stoner", as well as his collaborations with fellow Southern rappers, such as Rich Homie Quan, Birdman, Waka Flocka Flame, Gucci Mane, Young Scooter, Shy Glizzy, Migos, T.I., and Travi$ Scott. Young Thug signed a record deal with Gucci Mane's 1017 Brick Squad Records, an Asylum/Atlantic imprint, in early 2013.45 Young Thug gained major recognition in 2014, after being featured on a string of singles, including "About the Money" and "Lifestyle", the latter of which peaked at number 16 on the US Billboard Hot 100 chart. In 2015, he released a number of commercially successful and critically acclaimed mixtapes, including Barter 6 and two installments of his Slime Season series.6 His debut album, Hy!£UN35, is due to be released in the summer of 2016.7 Contents 1 Early life 2 Music career 2.1 2011–13: Early career and record deal 2.2 2014: Rise to popularity and label issues 2.3 2015–present: Hy!£UN35 3 Artistry 3.1 Musical style 3.2 Influences 4 Personal life 5 Discography 6 Awards and nominations 7 References 8 External links Early life Young Thug was born Jeffrey Lamar Williams on August 9, 1991,8 in Atlanta, Georgia; the second youngest of his ten siblings. Williams is from Sylvan Hills, a neighborhood in Atlanta (Zone 3).49 Music career 2011–13: Early career and record deal After releasing the first three installments of his mixtape series I Came from Nothing throughout 2011 and 2012, Young Thug caught the attention of fellow Atlanta-based rapper Gucci Mane, who went on to sign Young Thug to his label 1017 Brick Squad Records, an Asylum/Atlantic imprint, in 2013. Thug subsequently released his first project on the label, his fourth mixtape, 1017 Thug. The mixtape was met with positive reviews from music critics, which noted it for its original style. 1017 Thug was included in a number of year-end lists for 2013, such as Pitchfork's Albums of the Year: Honorable Mention10 and Complex's The 50 Best Albums of 2013.11 FACT called it the best mixtape of 2013,12 Rolling Stone placed it at number five on their 10 Best Mixtapes of 201313 and The Guardian placed it among The Five Best Mixtapes of 2013.14 Young Thug's song "Picacho", was noted as one of the standout tracks from the mixtape, although it was not released as a single, the song was included on a number of 2013 year-end lists, such as Rolling Stone's 100 Best Songs of 2013,15 Pitchfork's The Top 100 Tracks of 2013,16 and Spin's 50 Best Songs of 2013.17 In July 2013, Complex included him in their list of 25 New Rappers to Watch Out For.18 In October 2013, Young Thug released his commercial debut single "Stoner".19 The song spawned a number of unofficial remixes by several rappers, including Wale, Jim Jones, Jadakiss, Iamsu! and Trick-Trick, among others.20 Thug expressed his disapproval for the remixes, commenting "If you feel like my song isn't tough enough to the point where you have to freestyle... Don't think I'm happy that you're doing it because of who you are. I'm ready for war."21 His song "Danny Glover" also received a number of remixes by Waka Flocka Flame and Nicki Minaj, among others.22 In December 2013, Thug performed at Fool's Gold Day Off show in Miami, among Danny Brown, Trick Daddy and Travis Scott.23 2014: Rise to popularity and label issues On January 18, 2014, Young Thug revealed that he was offered $1.5 million to sign to Future's Freebandz record label and is uncertain about his current label status with 1017 Brick Squad Records.24 In March 2014, Young Thug's affiliation with Cash Money Records and its chief executive officer (CEO) Birdman, resulted in much speculation in the media about him signing to the label. However, the label's publicist later stated this was untrue.25 On March 28, 2014, Ronald "Caveman" Rosario, director of Urban Music at 101 Distribution, cleared the situation, stating that Young Thug signed a management deal with Birdman's Rich Gang, not a record deal, and is still signed to 1017 Brick Squad.26 In 2014, Thug also recorded several songs with Kanye West, who praised him for his ability to make songs so fast. Thug announced that he has upcoming mixtapes with Rich Homie Quan, Chief Keef and Bloody Jay.20 Young Thug would go on to be featured on the March 2014 cover of The Fader.27 On March 11, 2014, his debut single "Stoner", was serviced to rhythmic contemporary radio in the United States by Asylum and Atlantic Records.28 On March 24, 2014, Thug stated his debut album would be titled Tha Carter VI, referencing the highly acclaimed Tha Carter album series, by American hip hop superstar Lil Wayne, who has been the biggest influence in Young Thug's music career.29 Two days later, it was revealed that Young Thug was working on a collaborative album with American record producer Metro Boomin, which is titled Metro Thuggin and set for release in spring 2014. The first song from the project, titled "The BLanguage", uses elements from Canadian rapper Drake's "The Language", was released the same day.30 In April 2014, Young Thug released a new 808 Mafia-produced song titled "Eww", which was named one of the five best songs of the week by XXL.31 The song was announced to be featured on Thug's debut album, including a guest verse by rapper Drake.32 Later his affiliation with Cash Money Records caused trouble. After rapper Lil Wayne filed a $51 million lawsuit against Birdman, Wayne released a diss track, "Coco", aimed towards Birdman. The track imitates Thug's style.to whom? On June 17, 2014, Kevin Liles confirmed that Young Thug had been officially signed to his and Lyor Cohen's label 300 Entertainment.33 On July 1, 2014, Asylum Records and Atlantic Records officially released Young Thug's 2013 fan-favorite song "Danny Glover", re-titling it "2 Bitches". Also on July 1, Mass Appeal Records released "Old English", the first single from their compilation album Mass Appeal Vol. 1, which features Young Thug alongside fellow American rappers ASAP Ferg and Freddie Gibbs.3435 On October 16, 2014, the first single from Cash Money Records Rich Gang 2 compilation, was released titled "Take Kare," featuring Young Thug and Lil Wayne.36 The December 4, 2014 issue of Rolling Stone called Young Thug the "most exciting new voice of hip-hop" and "hip-hop's new crown prince."37 At the end of the year, music critic Robert Christgau named Black Portland, Young Thug's collaborative mixtape with Bloody Jay, the fourth best album of 2014.38 2015–present: Hy!£UN35 Thug's debut album was said to be named Tha Carter VI, a continuation of Lil Wayne's upcoming album, Tha Carter V. He said he plans to carry on the torch, when Lil Wayne said he planned to retire after the release of Tha Carter V.39 Lil Wayne, however, wasn't happy about the tribute, telling the audience of a show in April 2015 to "stop listening" to Young Thug.40 After claiming he's been threatened with lawsuits, Young Thug announced that he was changing the title to Barter 6 and that it would be a mixtape rather than his debut album.4142 Young Thug announced April 18, 2015, that his official debut album will be titled Hy!£UN35, which translates to "HiTunes". It is due out August 28 via Atlantic Records.43 In May 2015, after much confusion as to who he was signed to and managed by, having been aligned with Gucci Mane’s 1017 Records, Future’s Freebandz, Lyor Cohen’s 300 Entertainment and Birdman’s Rich Gang, Young Thug revealed "I manage myself. I’m signed with Atlantic. I have a big, special deal with Atlantic, and it’s only Atlantic. Birdman is my homie.".4445 He also revealed he would be releasing another mixtape prior to the album, titled Tha Carter V.46 Young Thug revealed in late June 2015 that he and Kanye West have discussed the prospect of a joint album together, both agreeing after a meeting in the spring. Details are still scarce, but Thug said Kanye was impressed after previewing his unreleased music. "I was letting him hear all the music. Then he said I was like Bob Marley and he wanted to do an album with me. I was like, 'Let's roll!'" the rapper said.47 Young Thug appeared on West's 2016 album The Life of Pablo,48 and West tweeted that he would release further collaborations with Young Thug on Tidal.49 In July 2015, 300 Entertainment released a promotional single, "Pacifier", in support of Young Thug's debut album HiTunes (stylized as Hy!£UN35). The song features production from Mike Will Made-It, and was noted by critics for its experimentation with more extreme vocal scatting.5051 On February 4, 2016, Young Thug released a mixtape titled I'm Up.52 On March 26, 2016, he released his long-delayed mixtape Slime Season 3.53 Artistry Lil Wayne (pictured) is Young Thug's biggest influence. Musical style Thug is known for his eccentric54 and diverse, sing-song style.12 XXL called him a "rap weirdo" and "the standout guest appearance in Gucci Mane's Trap God 2 and Waka Flocka Flame's DuFlocka Rant 2", commenting that "Thug's charisma, unhinged flow and hooks make his music intriguing."55 Pitchfork also called his style "extraordinarily distinctive" and wrote that "What Young Thug brings to the table, then, isn't just a weird, experimental approach to rapping, but presence, persona, mystique, and, potentially, star power."56 The Fader described his music, saying "In a typical Young Thug verse, he slurs, shouts, whines and sings, feverishly contorting his voice into a series of odd timbres like a beautifully played but broken wind instrument."4 Thug makes use of Auto-Tune in his songs.57 Influences Young Thug has cited American rapper Lil Wayne, as his biggest idol and influence.58 In an interview with Complex magazine he says, "I want to get in the studio with Wayne more than anybody in the world."58 Young thug has also cited Kanye West as an influence. 58 Personal life On February 26, 2014, Young Thug was arrested in Atlanta for possession of a controlled substance, driving without a seat belt, reckless conduct, and reckless driving.59 On July 15, 2015, the rapper was arrested by U.S. Marshals during a raid on his Atlanta-area home on a terroristic threats charge, after allegedly threatening to kill a mall security guard in Georgia a week earlier.60 Additionally, during the raid, guns and drugs were found, and he was hit with felony drug charges, for both cocaine and marijuana, and three counts of felony gun possession.61 Discography Main article: Young Thug discography Barter 6 (2015) I'm Up (2016) Slime Season 3 (2016) Awards and nominations Year Awards Category Nominated work Result 2014 BET Hip Hop Awards Who Blew Up Young Thug Nominated Made-You-Look Award (Best Hip-Hop Style) Nominated Best Club Banger "Stoner" Nominated 2015 BET Awards Coca-Cola Viewers' Choice Award "Throw Sum Mo" (with Rae Sremmurd and Nicki Minaj) Nominated References 1.Jump up ^ Williams, Jeffrey Lamar. "Songwriter/Composer: WILLIAMS JEFFERY LAMAR". Broadcast Music, Inc. (BMI). Retrieved July 24, 2015. 2.Jump up ^ "Young Thug". HotNewHipHop. Retrieved 2016-04-17. 3.Jump up ^ "Five things you didn’t know about Young Thug". AXS. Retrieved 2016-04-17. 4.^ Jump up to: a b c "GEN F: Young Thug". The Fader. Retrieved 12 January 2014. 5.Jump up ^ "Young Thug". Billboard. Retrieved 9 March 2015. 6.Jump up ^ Unterberger, Andrew. "Stream and Download Young Thug’s ‘Slime Season 3′ Mixtape". Spin Magazine. Retrieved 28 March 2016. 7.Jump up ^ Camp, Zoe. "Young Thug Announces Hy!£UN35 Tour". Pitchfork Media. Retrieved 28 March 2016. 8.Jump up ^ "Pigeons & Planes | A Hip Hop and Indie Rock Blog with Free MP3s". Cdn.pigeonsandplanes.com. Retrieved 2015-08-27. 9.Jump up ^ "Archive Entertainment | Young Thug". Archive Entertainment. Archived from the original on March 5, 2013. Retrieved 12 January 2014. 10.Jump up ^ "Albums of the Year: Honorable Mention". Pitchfork Media. Retrieved 12 January 2014. 11.Jump up ^ "The 50 Best Albums of 2013". Complex. Retrieved 12 January 2014. 12.^ Jump up to: a b "The 20 best mixtapes of 2013". FACT Magazine. Retrieved 12 January 2014. 13.Jump up ^ "10 Best Mixtapes of 2013: Young Thug, '1017 Thug'". Rolling Stone. Retrieved 12 January 2014. 14.Jump up ^ "The five best mixtapes of 2013". The Guardian. Retrieved 12 January 2014. 15.Jump up ^ "100 Best Songs of 2013: Young Thug, Picachu". Rolling Stone. Retrieved 12 January 2014. 16.Jump up ^ "The Top 100 Tracks of 2013". Pitchfork. Retrieved 12 January 2014. 17.Jump up ^ "Young Thug – "Picacho" - SPIN's 50 Best Songs of 2013". Spin. Retrieved 12 January 2014. 18.Jump up ^ "25 New Rappers to Watch Out For". Complex. Retrieved 12 January 2014. 19.Jump up ^ "12 Songs From 2013 That Are Killing It In 2014". Complex. Retrieved 2 September 2014. 20.^ Jump up to: a b "Interview: Young Thug Talks About Working With Kanye West & How Future Wants To Give Him $1.5 Million For A Deal". Complex. Retrieved 29 January 2014. 21.Jump up ^ "Young Thug Doesn't Like The Remixes To "Stoner"". XXL. Retrieved 12 January 2014. 22.Jump up ^ Rys, Dan (28 January 2014). "Nicki Minaj Hops On Young Thug's "Danny Glover" Remix". XXL. Retrieved 29 January 2014. 23.Jump up ^ "Danny Brown, Travis Scott And Young Thug Dominate Fool's Gold Day Off Miami". XXL. Retrieved 12 January 2014. 24.Jump up ^ C. Vernon Coleman II (2014-01-18). "Young Thug Signing To Future's Freebandz Imprint - XXL". Xxlmag.com. Retrieved 2015-08-27. 25.Jump up ^ "Young Thug Is Still Signed to 1017 Brick Squad/Atlantic, Says Source". Billboard. Retrieved 27 March 2014. 26.Jump up ^ "Gucci Mane Made $1.3 Million Dollars In 2013". XXL. Retrieved 28 March 2014. 27.Jump up ^ "Introducing The FADER's 90th Issue: King Krule and Young Thug". The Fader. Retrieved 22 April 2014. 28.Jump up ^ "Top 40 Rhythmic Future Releases". Archived from the original on March 3, 2014. 29.Jump up ^ "Young Thug Says His Album Is Going To Be Called 'Carter VI'". XXL. Retrieved 25 March 2014. 30.Jump up ^ "Young Thug and Metro Boomin Remix Drake's "The Language" on "The Blanguage"". Complex. Retrieved 28 March 2014. 31.Jump up ^ "XXL's Best Songs Of The Week". XXL. Retrieved 26 April 2014. 32.Jump up ^ Emmanuel C.M. (2014-03-06). "Young Thug Has New Music Coming Out With YMCMB - XXL". Xxlmag.com. Retrieved 2015-08-27. 33.Jump up ^ "300 Entertainment Partners with Migos And Quality Control Music". XXL. Retrieved 9 March 2015. 34.Jump up ^ "iTunes - Music - Old English - Single by Young Thug, A$AP Ferg & Freddie Gibbs". iTunes. Retrieved 9 March 2015. 35.Jump up ^ "iTunes - Music - Light Through the Water - Single by Wandering Wind". iTunes. Retrieved 9 March 2015. 36.Jump up ^ "Young Thug & Lil Wayne – Take Kare". Rap Dose. Retrieved 16 October 2014. 37.Jump up ^ "Perma-Stoned Oddball Young Thug Is the Hottest Voice in Rap". Rolling Stone. Retrieved 2016-03-15. 38.Jump up ^ Christgau, Robert (March 10, 2015). "Excuses, Excuses: The 2014 Dean’s List". The Barnes & Noble Review. Retrieved April 13, 2015. 39.Jump up ^ "Young Thug Readies "Carter 6" Album". BallerStatus.com. Retrieved 17 March 2015. 40.Jump up ^ "Lil Wayne Blasts Young Thug For "Carter 6" Album Title". BallerStatus.com. Retrieved 10 April 2015. 41.Jump up ^ "Young Thug's Instagram". 42.Jump up ^ "Young Thug Changes Title To "Carter 6" Mixtape". BallerStatus.com. Retrieved 13 April 2015. 43.Jump up ^ "Young Thug Announces Debut Album "Hy!£UN35"". BallerStatus.com. Retrieved 19 April 2015. 44.Jump up ^ "Young Thug Says His Next Mixtape Will Be Called "Tha Carter V"". Hotnewhiphop.com. Retrieved 2015-08-27. 45.Jump up ^ Diep, Eric. "Young Thug Wants to Name His Next Mixtape Tha Carter V | News". BET. Retrieved 2015-08-27. 46.Jump up ^ Yohance Kyles (@HUEYmixwitRILEY) (2015-05-27). "Young Thug Says He’s Not Signed To Birdman’s Rich Gang, Plans To Drop "Carter V" Mixtape (VIDEO)". AllHipHop. Retrieved 2015-08-27. 47.Jump up ^ "Young Thug Says Kanye Compared Him To Bob Marley". BallerStatus.com. Retrieved 26 June 2015. 48.Jump up ^ Minsker, Evan (17 February 2016). "Kanye West Shares Full The Life of Pablo Credits". Pitchfork Media. Retrieved 19 February 2016. 49.Jump up ^ Minsker, Evan (15 February 2016). "Kanye West Says The Life of Pablo Will Never Be for Sale, Promises Songs With Kendrick Lamar and Young Thug". Pitchfork Media. Retrieved 19 February 2016. 50.Jump up ^ "Pacifier, HiTunes' first single". Retrieved 25 July 2015. 51.Jump up ^ FACT Team. "Hear Young Thug scat on Mike WiLL-produced 'Pacifier'". Factmag.com. Retrieved 2015-08-27. 52.Jump up ^ Minsker, Evan; Strauss, Matthew (4 February 2016). "Young Thug Drops I'm Up". Pitchfork Media. Retrieved 12 February 2016. 53.Jump up ^ http://www.datpiff.com/Young-Thug-Slime-Season-3-mixtape.757481.html 54.Jump up ^ "The 10 Best Hook Artists in the Game Right Now". Complex. Retrieved 1 September 2014. 55.Jump up ^ "Young Thug Releases New Mixtape "1017 Thug"". XXL. Retrieved 12 January 2014. 56.Jump up ^ "Young Thug I Came From Nothing 3". Pitchfork Media. Retrieved 12 January 2014. 57.Jump up ^ "Why Kanye West, Drake, and Everyone Else Are Talking About Young Thug". Complex. Retrieved 1 September 2014. 58.^ Jump up to: a b c "Lil Wayne's Influence On Young Thug". Complex. Retrieved 10 September 2014. Cite error: Invalid tag; name "complex4" defined multiple times with different content (see the help page). 59.Jump up ^ Bonoan, Christian (2014-02-26). "Young Thug Gets Arrested, Still Not Signed To Cash Money - XXL". Xxlmag.com. Retrieved 2015-08-27. 60.Jump up ^ "Young Thug Arrested For Threatening To Kill Mall Cop". BallerStatus.com. July 15, 2015. 61.Jump up ^ "Young Thug Hit With Felony Drug, Gun Charges". BallerStatus.com. July 16, 2015. External links Young Thug at AllMusic Young Thug discography at Discogs Young Thug discography at MusicBrainz Young Thug on Twitter Category:Living people Category:1991 births Category:1017 Brick Squad artists Category:African-American male rappers Category:African-American songwriters Category:American hip hop singers Category:Asylum Records artists Category:Atlantic Records artists Category:Cash Money Records artists Category:Rappers from Atlanta, Georgia Category:Songwriters from Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Southern hip hop musicians